What Just Happened?
by hope for eternity
Summary: My first fanfic! Channy! Please R&R! Sonny makes a confusing visit to the Mack Falls set...  Now two shot, for my lovely reviewers, Lilly and smilingatthetv
1. A Visit

**A/N This is my first ever ever fanfic! Hope you like it... it's just a drabble of an effort of my first one-shot. Enjoy!**

What Just Happened?

Sonny's POV

My eyes popped as I walked into my dressing room. It was trashed!

Only one person could have done this...

"CHAD!" I yelled, storming into the Mack Falls set. Chasity and Skylar were the only ones on set, and they glanced over, saw me, but didn't say anything. Chasity rolled her eyes and Skylar just grinned and waved. I opened my mouth to speak, but-

"He's in his dressing room," Portlyn told me, looking irritated and amused at the same time.

"Go!" One of them said. I didn't know his name. Was he new? Hm...

Oh, yeah, Chad. I hurried off.

Soon enough, I reached his door, with its gold star and general stuck-up jerkthrob look. I considered knocking, but he never gave me the courtesy, so...

"COOPER!" I screamed, slamming through the door.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he said cockily from his couch, popping his collar. He was watching Mackenzie Falls.

"Really, Chad, really?" I said sarcastically, pointing at the screen.

"What, I'm the greatest-"

"No, you're _not_; now let me get to the point, COOPER!" I yelled, cutting him off.

He turned to face me.

"What do you want, _Munroe_?" he snapped. "As you can see, I'm trying to watch _the_ number one Tween show here,"

I growled and rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"What did you do to my dressing room?" I yelled. He started to speak, but I cut him off. "No, I _know_ what you did, I wanna know _why_ you did it!" I was so mad I wasn't even making sense anymore. Did he have to ruin my every day here at the studios? Apparently so.

"I can't answer your question, because I have NO IDEA what it is I'm supposed to have done to that hole you call a dressing room," he sneered at me. I growled again.

"You know exactly what is I'm talking about!"

"Not sorry, I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

"DO! Aah!" I grinned. He fell for it again.

"See, you admitted it," I said triumphantly.

"I hate to be honest Munroe, but I really don't know what you're talking about. When you find out who _did_ do it, though, call me. I wanna send them flowers for managing to get you so mad." Gosh, he's so irritating! And ho- I mean hateful...

Yeah. Let's go with that.

I checked the time on my phone. Oh, man, I was late for rehearsal!

"Great, Cooper! You made me late for rehearsal!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault you came over here to falsely accuse me?"

"Yes, it is!" Okay, I admit that didn't make sense. I wasn't telling _him_ that though.

"Fine!" Maybe he didn't notice?

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" He was on his feet now, and moving closer, to get in my face. But my heart sped up at his proximity.

"Fi-fine!" I refused to let him get me.

"Good!"

"Go-" I was interupted with him kissing me. _Oh..._ Wait what! He was kissing me!

He pulled back.

"So are we good?" he asked

"Oh, we're so good," I answered automatically, dazed.

"And remember," he said pecking me on the lips again. "Tell me who it was caused you to come over this fine morning," he said, kissing me one more time, before I turned, and stumbled out.

What just happened?

And...

_whoa!_

Chad's POV

"Whoa," I whispered, touching my lips.

"What just happened?"

**So? Love it? Hate it? Review! Let me know if I should wrote more... or just give up at my embarrassing attempt to write...**

**Thanks!**

**Nangelgirl x**


	2. The Cafeteria

**AN So I got two reviews already! I got home from school, and they were both really positive, and one asked me to make it longer, so I added this. This is for Lilly and smilingatthetv. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

What Just Happened?

Portlyn's POV

Sonny came back from his dressing room after about half an hour. It was weird; usually she looked like a little thundercloud, but today she was all dazed. She tripped over Devon (the new guy), the table, _and_ the main camera. The director got angry and yelled at her, but it didn't look like she even noticed.

Chad came onto set five minutes after she left. Again, _he_ looked dazed rather than furious. He was usually twice as conceited and CDC-like after one of their stupid arguments, but today he just looked slightly shocked.

He couldn't focus _at all _during filming... which was weird, cos while he's not the 'greatest actor of our generation' but he _is_ actually a brilliant actor. But today he was all over the place, until the director finally had had enough and called for an early lunch. Chad made to leave quickly, but I ran after him and caught his arm.

"What?" he snapped. Well, that was normal. But he didn't stay to argue like usual. He was trying to do a runner. I dragged him back- I'm stronger than anyone _ever_ suspects me to be.

"What just happened?" I demanded, referring to Sonny.

Tawni's POV

Sonny was late to rehearsals... what is she doing? That's _my_ entrance! Only one person can be fashionably late to rehearsal! That's me! At least I'm still pretty...

It was really weird. Marshal was ticked at her, but she wouldn't concentrate. I could see everyone else was getting mad, so of course I got mad too. She didn't even concentrate on that! She'd been to the stupid Falls this morning, to see if Chad was the one who messed up our dressing room. I couldn't figure whether or not he was, and Sonny wasn't saying anything.

So at lunch, I followed her to the cafeteria, and grabbed her just before she went in.

"Sonny!" I whispered. She stared at me for a second.

"What?" she asked, trying to look innocent. Was she hiding something?

"What happened at the Falls this morning?" I demanded. "Did Chad do it?" Her face went from confused to terrified, then back to innocent.

"Sonny?" I asked. I waved my hand in front of her face. Was she spacing while I, Tawni Hart, was talking? How dare she?

"Do what?" she asked, sounding a little scared. What the heck? What did she think I was talking about?

"Mess our dressing room, Sonny. You know... it was like, trashed this morning?" I snapped impatiently. What else would I think valuable enough to discuss with her?

"Oh... that. Um, no, it uh, wasn't him," She's definitely hiding something... "I have to go... um... Bye Tawni!" she half yelled at me, running off.

What just happened?

Sonny's POV

I ended up being half an hour late to rehearsals. Marshal's used to it from Tawni, but he wasn't happy with me. To makes things worse, I didn't manage to snap out of my daze the whole way through rehearsals- I messed up a lot, and by the lunch, Marshal wasn't the only one who was mad at me.

"Ok, lunch everybody. When we get back, I expect everyone to be on time, and _focused_," he said, emphasising on focus. He didn't look at me, but the rest of my cast all shot a glare at me. I just shook my head and stumbled my way to the cafeteria.

My heart sped as I got closer. Would Chad be there? Would I be able to ask him what happened? What had he been thinking of, kissing me like that?

Tawni caught me before I went to the cafeteria.

"Sonny!" Oh, what did she want?

"What?"

"What happened at the Falls this morning?" Oh, crap. I couldn't tell her! "Did Chad do it?" What? What did she mean, _did Chad do it_? Had he planned on kissing me? And told _Tawni_ of that plan? Why would he do that? And why would he tell _Tawni_?

"Sonny?" Tawni's hand was waving in front of my face. I composed myself.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Mess out dressing room, Sonny," she looked sort of mad. "You know... it was like, trashed this morning?" Oh, she didn't know, oh thank goodness, thank goodness!

"Oh... that. Um, no, it, uh wasn't him," Crap! I sounded totally unconvincing. I needed outta here! "I have to go... um... Bye Tawni!" I bolted, running into the cafeteria. I walked on auto-pilot getting the usual ick from Brenda, barely looking at it (although I did register the fact that it was, indeed, moving) and sitting down at the usual table. After five minutes of silence, I realized the rest of my cast weren't here, and I looked around the cafeteria. I didn't see them... but I _did_ see the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls, minus Chad, staring at me. It was actually sort of creepy. Whoa. What did I _do_? Oh yeah... Chad... kissed... me... had he told them? Where _was_ he?

I got up absentmindedly, and had just finished dumping my 'lunch' into the bin, when I bumped into someone. I looked up.

It was Chad himself.

Oh dear, what do I say, what do I _say_? He'd been all calm and cool and confident and I... I'd been completely dazed.

"Hey," I said shyly, looking at my feet.

"Hi," he said. I was surprised to hear how quiet his voice was. Did he feel as shy as me?

"So..."

"So..." he repeated.

"Um... Chad?"

"Yeah?

"What... what was that earlier?"

There. I'd asked him. No going back now...

"Um..." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not totally sure,"

So he didn't know either? Great. Where did we stand?

"But Sonny..."

"Yeah?"

"Earlier made me realize..." Oh, my gosh, what did he realize? That he really was in love with Ashley Tisdale? Oh my word! I'd made him realize that he _was_ in love with Ashley Tisdale!

"Made me realize that I really do like you," I knew it! Wait...

"What?"

"I like you," he said, very shyly, examining his shoes. "Like... _like like_ you,"

Oh. My. GOSH. He liked me! HE LIKED ME!

"You like me?" I felt my face light up like the sun. He nodded.

"It's ok... if... if you don't, you know, feel the same. We can just go back to hating each other...

I stared at him.

"I mean," he said, rambling quickly while staring at my blank face, with what looked like panic. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anyth-"

I shut him up by kissing him. I felt his surprise, then he kissed me back. After a minute or so, I pulled back.

"Did that tell you how I feel?" I said innocently. He looked as dazed as I had felt earlier.

"Chad?"

"Sonny... doyouwanttogooutwithme?" What the heck did he just say?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said... do you want to go out with me?" OH MY GOSH HE ASKED ME OUT!

OH MY GOOOOOSH!

"Yeah," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Good," he said, a grin lighting up his face.

"Good," I giggled.

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

"So we're good?" he said, grinning even more brightly

"Oh, we're _so_ good," I said, and he took my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria.

"HEY!" someone yelled as we reached the door. We turned in unison.

Both our casts were standing on their feet, staring.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" they yelled.

We grinned and ran.

**So that's it guys! Hope you liked it, and please review... I need to know if this is any good as well... sorry if it sucks :(**

**Love, **

**Nangelgirl x**


End file.
